Myths in GTA IV
=Myths in GTA IV= *Edit **History In GTA IV, there are many easter-eggs, secrets and myths, similar to San Andreas. Many community members of GTA IV create mods that fake actual myths in order to arouse interest, for the PC platform. Ratmanhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=1Edit The legend of a psycotic hobo that attacks you without warning and responds oddly, with a rumoured 1% spawn rate deep in the subway tunnels. While in the dark subway tunnels you might hear a hiss or scream, a sign of Ratman. There is a chance when you find him he might be a fat dude in a custom, but this has not been proved. This myth and many others still exist to this day even though there are very little proof of their existence. Ratman also runs much faster than the player so if you want to kill him shoot him fast. The best way to find him is to set up a game on multiplayer and go to his location ASAP. Heart of Liberty Cityhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=2Edit It was discovered that inside of the Statue of Happiness is a giant indestructible metallic heart, accessed by taking a helicopter to the crown of the statue, climbing down gradually until you find a door named "No Secret Content behind this door". Through that door is a ladder - climbing it will reveal a large chamber with a bronze heart, connected by chains to the surrounding walls. It was once believed that shooting or exploding the heart would cause a power-outage, or it to tumble through hollow chambers of the statue until it collapses. Some say that when they shot this heart with a rocket launcher that it made them restart their game. However, it was proven incorrect very quickly - the heart itself is indestructible. Many have recorded this "heart" and exact instructions to get inside. Ghosts of Sprunk Factory & Old Hospitalhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=3Edit There are many rumoured ghosts that appear at night in "haunted" areas, or to legend. Sprunk Factoryhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=4Edit It was discovered that firing a weapon inside of the abandoned Sprunk Factory caused an echoing, ghostly voice to shout out in protest - Others have said that idling in the factory overnight exposed them to odd flashing lights and moving furniture. However, quickly, it was suggested that the "ghostly voice" from discharging a weapon was in fact the security guard or a angry pedestrian, such as a "angels of death" member outside of the nearby Honkers Strip Club - this would also explain the flashing lights. If the player waits long enough after discharging a weapon a pedastrian will walk into the factory and will attack the player which proves that the ghostly voice is indeed the security guard from Honkers. Old Hospitalhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=5Edit One day, a recording surfaced of exploring the old hospital on Charge Island at night - it showed flickering floodlights when the player got close, and after idling in a hallway for 2 minutes, a mysterious black figure hovered quickly through the hallways, pausing to glance at the player. Unfortunately the player who made it is known for manipulating his videos and present them as real (lying). So, the black figure was probably added in the video. People who are experts at video editing, know how to do this. Some suggested it was a mod and the ones who aren't aware of video editing, suggested it was the ghosts of people who had died in the hospital while it was still in use. Another common sighting in the Hospital is that of a figure walking around inside the building near the front entrance, but it disappears if you try to get close to it. This is more likely to be a hobo or a hooker wandering around the Old Hospital or a misplaced pedestrian glitch. Faustin Househttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=6Edit Next to Mikhail and Dimitri Faustin's house is a broken guardrail with several half-submerged cars - it was suggested that this was simply a comedy bit about drunk drivers in the area, but others soon found out that the cars had no doors, suggesting an explosion blew them off of the road, possibly hinting to assassins sent to kill the blood brothers that were quickly thrwarted. After the mission where you meet Dimitri and Mikhail, their friend (Andrei) is shot to the head - after this mission is completed, a bloodtrail from the back of Mikhail's porch is found leading to the bushes, hinting to where the body went. Few suggested that the body itself - along with a fair amount of dropped cash and guns - can be discovered at night, near the beach and/or bushes with a 5% spawn chance; this has yet to be proven. Haunted baby strollerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Myths_in_GTA_IV&action=edit&section=7Edit A baby Stroller can be found in a beach somewhere in the first map, alongside a wrecked car. It is unknown why it was added in the game, because there are no kids or babies in GTA. According to players, if you shoot or move the baby stroller you can hear a baby crying or saying "Mommy". Some even reported seeing the stroller moving on it's own.